


Secret

by xXGermanChaosXx



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, firebrand cameos are the best change my mind, whole buncha types of sEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGermanChaosXx/pseuds/xXGermanChaosXx
Summary: Observer cornered Scars to tell him a secret...what could it be?~((hi yes i used Scourgefan12's thingy for collective kinks and ye a h  here it is my idea of Scars being kinky af-))





	Secret

“Now, what are you doing roaming around, hm?” Observer started with that one and only grin that everyone hated. Scars was cornered by the slightly taller entity. He looked at Observer in the eye with little to no emotion. Scars was used to this, usually Observer jacking around for his own damn pleasure. Asshole. Observer went to stroke Scars’ arm, but Scars smacked it away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Scars said sternly. His dark, scratchy voice gave what he said a thick coat of seriousness. Observer raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“Oh? Getting feisty aren’t we? Well, I’ll just get right to the point then.” Observer whispered in a sinister tone as he got closer, now cornering Scars with his elbows and forearm instead of his hands. Scars tensed up and blushed deeply. What was he going to do? As Scars thought deep and looked into Observer’s white eyes, Observer stroked his arm without being swatted on the hand again. Scars was about to protest, until he felt Observer hold his hand and said quietly, “Despite you being an asshole at times, I still just might trust you with a secret of mine.” Secret? Observer must have a lot going on in that noggin of his but..secret? That sounds..awfully scary. But, the bright side is he could get some dirt on him as payback. So, he was all ears. 

“What is it?” Scars asked, trying not to sound demanding. Observer chuckled harshly and looked down, hiding his face. 

“Don’t say a thing about this,” The taller entity said darkly, “it could get me in serious trouble.” A snake-like appendage slid from behind Observer’s back, causing the shorter entity to gasp in fear and...lust? ‘Wait, what?’ Scars thought, panicked. ‘Am I getting turned on by this..?’ 

“Like it?” Observer asked with a chuckle. Scars, then again, went to protest. But he didn’t. What’s the point? Scars’ pants started to get tight, so he gently kept his legs together. A groan slipped from his mouth. 

Observer laughed from amusement, “Holy shit! You are getting turned on by this! I fucking knew it.” His hand traveled up to Scars’ scarred up face. “I’m not surprised, you dirty son of a-” Scars’ lips smashed against Observer’s, the collar of his shirt pulled. The taller entity didn’t expect it, but didn’t care and kissed him back. Lesson learned; Scars is a pretty rough kisser. Observer loved it. They broke the kiss and Scars looked into Observer’s eyes, breathing heavily. Observer chuckled, “I love you.” 

“Maybe if you quit tryna be sexy, I’ll love you more.” Scars smiled slightly. Suddenly, two tentacles grabbed Scars’ arms, rubbing against the fresh cuts on his wrists from earlier. Scars gasped in surprise and pleasure, the pain on his wrists creating arousal. Blush spread across his face.

“I’m sexy? Looks like you already love me more, honey.” Observer replied in a sinister tone. The couple of tentacles moved. One gently touching Scars’ torso and waist, one in his mouth. Scars closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of the appendage moving in and out of his throat. He loved it so much. Scars sucked the tentacle lightly, and with his free hand he stroked the tentacle. Observer moaned quietly, “Damn, Scars..ahh…~” A smile of pleasure spread across his face. Scars moaned a little himself, the tentacle working at his torso went down to his waist and teased him lightly. Admittedly, Scars loved being choked. It felt so good. “You look so pretty like this, unlike being an aggressive bitch, huh?” Observer teased, making Scars feel good and angry at the same time. Observer gently pulled the tentacle out of Scars’ mouth, and pulled the rest of the tentacles away and backed up ever so slightly. Scars knew exactly what this meant and blushed. The smaller entity smirked.

“I know what you want. You aren’t getting it, sorry.~” Scars teased back. Observer growled impatiently, but lustfully. 

“So that’s how it is?” Observer asked with a grin. 

Scars nodded, “If you want me to strip, you might as well strip me yourself.”

“Then beg for it.~” Observer replied with a lustful look in his eyes. Scars didn’t mean for it to come to this, but it is what it is. He decides to put little effort. Scars looked away and took a small breath.

“Please, Observer? Please rip my clothes off and make me your bitch..?~” Scars moaned softly, then he blushed of embarrassment. That wasn’t even good. But, as Scars nervously looked towards Observer, the face of the taller entity begged to differ. 

“Well, look at you. Being so perfect for me.~” Observer whispered in Scars’ ear as he nibbled on his neck. Scars’ moaned quietly, almost sounding like a hum because of how quiet it was. His neck was super sensitive. Observer found the spot as Scars whimpered in need at a certain place on his neck. Which was none other than the slit on his throat. The taller entity chuckled as he drug his tongue across the open wound, causing Scars to gasp and shudder with pleasure. He forgot that Observer knew how much he loves pain. Especially pleasurable pain. Scars was whimpering and moaning quietly, trying to keep it down. Observer got strongly impatient, and one of the tentacles tugged roughly at Scars’ shirt once. 

Scars smirked and whispered, “I don’t care, do it.~” Observer bit his lip as the tentacle ripped Scars’ shirt off like it was nothing. The smaller entity was impressed. “Damn,” He muttered.

Observer chuckled, “You want me to rip the rest off?~” Scars shook his head.

“I got it,” Scars replied, blushing deeply. He slid his baggy, ripped pants down his legs and off of him. He also took his socks off. Observer bit his lip, getting really excited seeing this beautiful man in front of him. Scars had a lot of marks on his legs and stomach, mainly on his arms. 

“No wonder they call you Mr. Scars..” Observer muttered, blushing. He thought the smaller one looked so tough and hot like this. Scars looked away and whined quietly in embarrassment. The taller entity chuckled, “Cute.~” Scars played with a strand of his hair in embarrassment as Observer lustfully looked at him from bottom to top. He eventually held gently onto his hair tie with his finger and pulled it back, letting his semi-long hair fall out of the low ponytail. Scars put the hair tie on his wrist and blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with Observer. Observer walked over to Scars, he must’ve taken his clothes off except his boxers while Scars was letting down his hair. Scars held onto Observer in need, making Observer blush and smile. A tentacle reached down and took off Scars’ boxers. Scars whimpered quietly in need and embarrassment. Observer took off his own boxers, making Scars drool. He tried not to stare at Observer’s member. It made Scars so hard that it felt like he was just going to cum staring at it. They both lied down, Observer over him. 

“O-Observer..please…~” Scars begged, blushing deeply. Observer chuckled. He pushed inside Scars’ entrance, causing Scars to practically scream from the pleasure and pain. The pain felt so good to him. Scars was shuddering and whimpering in need. Observer started to move at a sort of fast pace and oh, Scars made the most beautiful noises for him. “F-fuck- yes- ahhh!!~” Scars moaned loudly. He was almost screaming Observer’s name. Observer bit his lip and shoved two tentacles in Scars’ entrance with his member. Scars moaned so loud, it could be considered a needful scream. “I-IT HURTS! AHH!~ ” He screamed with a smile of pleasure on his face. His eyes were shut and he was moaning loudly. Observer went deeper and faster, roughly slamming against his prostate. Scars’ moans and screams were so fucking beautiful to Observer’s ears. This mess under him screaming for more. He felt so powerful and dominant. It felt so good.

“Do you love me?~” Observer whispered in Scars’ ear, breathing heavily.

“Y-YES! I L-LOVE YOU!!!~” Scars cried. Tears streamed down his face as a reflex to the pain as he screamed Observer’s name and held onto him. Observer breathed heavily and moaned loudly as he came deep inside Scars. Scars moaned loudly as he cried out Observer’s name once more and came hard. There was so much building up inside him, so there was a lot. Observer pulled out along with the tentacles and got his own clothes back on. The tentacles tucked into his shirt securely. Scars breathed semi-heavily, lying on the ground limp. Observer chuckled at the sight. He got a blanket and put it on Scars. Scars cuddled the blanket, calming down from his pleasured high. He fell asleep instantly. 

“He might need help walking and talking in a few hours.” Observer said to himself with a grin as he walked out of the door. Observer turned his head and there was Firebrand standing right in of Observer’s way. He looked amused. Observer panicked on the inside. “You heard nothing.” He said quietly. 

Firebrand chuckled, “I’m sure all of us heard you guys. I could hear him from the boardwalk!” Observer knew Firebrand was exaggerating on purpose, but he stood there.

“Don’t tell him when he wakes up. Please.” Observer said quietly. To this, Firebrand nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; this is terrible i hope you liked it  
> o o f


End file.
